I Don't Wanna Live With Your Love
by Heartless Nobody
Summary: Sequel to Worst that Could Happen Sora runs away from the wedding, to find a grief stricken Tai, pining for the one that he lost...


(THIS songfic is the sequel to "Worst That Could Happen." I don't own Digimon, or the next song, which is, "I Don't Wanna Live Without Your Love," by Chicago.)  
  
Tai sat in the middle of a field, 1 mile away from the church. He had run all that he could, far away from the chapel. He felt like the biggest idiot in the world. Not only did he let the Girl of his dreams marry his best friend, but he had to go and embarrass them.  
  
_(Thought it wouldn't matter  
  
If we didn't stay together  
  
And if it was over  
  
Baby, it was for the better)  
_  
Tai thought he could get over Sora, after she and Matt became a couple, but he realized that he would NEVER get over Sora, and he'd have to deal with it forever.  
  
_(I was thinking I'd be all right  
  
'Til I thought it all through  
  
Now I know that I ain't really living  
  
If I have to live without you)  
_  
"I'm just fooling myself... Sora only saw me a as a friend before and now..." His eyes welled up with tears. "Now, she hates me... I... I... I wish I was dead!" He broke down and bawled once more.  
  
_(I don't wanna live without your love  
  
I don't wanna face the night alone  
  
I could never make it through my life  
  
If I had to make it on my own  
  
I don't wanna love nobody else  
  
I don't wanna find somebody new  
  
I don't wanna live without your love  
  
I just wanna live my life with you  
  
With you)  
_  
Little did he know, the said girl, had run from the same wedding, in search of him. Sora was having a difficult time running with what she had on. Without thinking, as she ran into the fields, she tore off the veil and the multi laired skirt, which she was tripping over. She tore it down, exposing her slender legs, and then kicked off her high heels. She ran into the fields, tears stinging in her eyes, thinking only one thought; 'find Tai.' "Oh Tai... I'm such a fool. I have to find him..."  
  
_(Guess I had to go away  
  
So much I had to go through  
  
Guess I had to lose you  
  
To realize how much I love you)  
_  
Sora tore through the fields looking everywhere. She passed by a secluded area and heard some loud bawling. It sounded like a teenage boy crying. She knew, in a heartbeat, who it was. "Tai... He's here! Oh... He sounds so miserable..." She crept quietly in the area, slipping past the trees. Sure enough, she found Tai, near a lake, looking like he had been crying for an eternity...  
  
_(Can we make the fires burn again?  
  
Burn a little stronger  
  
'Cause I've been alone, and baby  
  
I can't be alone any longer)  
_  
She crept as quietly as she could, until she accidentally tripped over a root.  
  
Tai turned around, to see who it was. There, he saw Sora, who looked a little underdressed now. He blushed slightly, but then hung his head, remembering what he did.  
  
Sora couldn't stand to see Tai like this anymore. "Tai..."  
  
But Tai beat her too it. "Sora... I'm sorry for ruining your wedding like that..." He shook a bit, with sobs. "I don't know what I was thinking... It's just that... Seeing you, with my best friend... It tore me up inside, ever since that Christmas... But I can't defend what I did..." He bawled once more. "I'm Sorry! It's just that, I don't wanna live without your love, anymore!" He fell to his knees sobbing, feeling completely ashamed...  
  
_(I don't wanna live without your love  
  
I don't wanna face the night alone  
  
I could never make it through my life  
  
If I had to make it on my own  
  
I don't wanna love nobody else  
  
I don't wanna find somebody new  
  
I don't wanna live without your love  
  
I just wanna live my life with you)  
_  
Tai lay there crying, thinking Sora would yell at him, hating him for ruining her special day. He braced himself for a sever tongue lashing... Time seemed to stop when he felt two, delicate, silky arms embrace him, lifting him up. Tai suddenly felt a full embrace, feeling Sora's breasts pressing up against his chest. He seemed to melt within the embrace, never wanting it to end... When Sora pulled away, Tai was about to apologize once more, but Sora put a finger to his lips.  
  
"No Tai... Don't apologize. It's not necessary..."  
  
"W-what?!"  
  
"In a way, you helped me realize something. The one I've been in love with all along wasn't Matt..."  
  
"Then...who was it?"  
  
Sora pointed to Tai, whose spirits began to rise dramatically. "You see, I had feelings for you, but was too shy to admit it. Plus...I didn't think you felt the same way...  
  
Tai gasped. "I... I felt the exact same way. I wanted to tell you, but, I was too scared."  
  
"I guess I gave up to soon, and tried to move on..." Sora began to shed some tears. "But, when you went up there, and sang, you opened a lock to those buried feelings..."  
  
_(If I had to make it on my own  
  
My life would never be the same  
  
My love would never be the same  
  
And I don't wanna live without your love)_  
  
Tai began to feel hope, something that he never thought he'd feel again. "So... What I did back there, was ok?"  
  
"It was better than ok..." Sora smiled. "It was brave...and sweet." Her face began to inch towards Tai's.  
  
"Sora? What are you doing?"  
  
"Something I should have done a long time ago..." She reached up, and pressed her lips against Tai's, giving him a pleasure-filled kiss...  
  
Tai's eyes widened and he felt an elation through his body, as Sora was kissing HIM. He did what came natural, he kissed back, allowing Sora to feel the same sensations he was feeling...  
  
_(I don't wanna live without your love  
  
I don't wanna face the night alone  
  
I could never make it through my life  
  
If I had to make it on my own  
  
I don't wanna love nobody else  
  
I don't wanna find somebody new  
  
I don't wanna live without your love  
  
I just wanna live my life with you)  
_  
After 4 minutes of a lustful makeout session, the two teens broke away, both out of breath, but happy and satisfied.  
  
Tai lay on the grass. "God, Sora... You don't know how much that made my day...or how happy that made me..."  
  
Sora lay herself down on top of Tai, in seductive manner, and stared into his chocolate brown eyes. "You know what Tai, what you said earlier was mutual..." She wrapped her arms around him, as he wrapped his arms around her body. "I don't wanna live without your love either..."  
  
Both DD began to kiss once more...  
  
_(I don't wanna live without your love  
  
I don't wanna face the night alone (I don't wanna live)  
  
I could never make it through my life  
  
If I had to make it on my own  
  
I don't wanna love nobody else (Don't wanna love nobody else)  
  
I don't wanna find somebody new  
  
I don't wanna live without your love  
  
I just wanna live my life with you (Live my life with you))  
_  
(Well, this last installment was a full blown Taiora... Hope you enjoyed it... RR) 


End file.
